


Wildflower

by Cheekybee07



Category: Call Me by Your Name - André Aciman, King Arthur: Legend of the Sword (2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:49:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24277657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheekybee07/pseuds/Cheekybee07
Summary: There were two brothers, who were as different as the sun and the moon.The older brother was tall and fair haired.  His smile could charm himself out of trouble but he was brave and strong and aspired to be the strongest warrior in the kingdom.The younger brother was dark haired and medium build.  He rarely smiled except in the company of his older brother.  He grew to be reserved and thoughtful, aspiring to be a strategist for the king.As with all tragic stories, there is a woman who’s fate will become entangled with the brothers.  But this woman is not from their world and her knowledge may be the key to bring about a new world, destroying everything they know forever.
Comments: 9
Kudos: 4





	1. Of Flowers and Men

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter updates posted weekly on wednesdays :)
> 
> Only using Elio's character to represent Timothee Chalamet and Arthur's character to represent Charlie Hunnam.

Sarina fought not to giggle as she hid in the field, hearing the footsteps of her maidservant Matilda sound further apart.

“Where is that child? I have too much laundry to be chasing after this girl.” The maidservant muttered, her hands on her wide hips as she looked out at the open field in frustration.

Sarina crept slowly towards her, still laying low between the thick underbrush. She waited until Matilda glanced away from where she was hiding before she popped up in front of her.

“Matty!” 

“Good God, child!” Matilda held a hand to her chest, eyeing a guilty Sarina. “Do you intend to take this poor old woman to an early grave?”

Sarina reached behind her to present flowers. “I only meant to gather them for you.” She looked hopefully at Matilda, batting her long eyelashes innocently.

Matilda pursed her lips, grudgingly accepting the flowers. “Your mother would have you whipped if she knew you were out and about again, my lady.”

Sarina blew a stray hair out of her face and gave a careless shrug. “She’s more concerned with the upcoming banquet than paying attention to what her daughter is up to.” She sat down by the laundry and picked up a stick to poke at the dirt. “I don’t think she even remembers she has a daughter.” She pointedly added, throwing the stick over her shoulder to stand up and helping pass the clips to hold the sheets to the laundry line.

Matilda grunted as she finished hanging the sheets. She brushed her hands on her apron and looked critically at her ward. “My lady, if you only knew the kinds of trouble your mother used to put herself in, you would think otherwise.”

Sarina’s eyes grew wide with curiosity as she linked arms with the stout woman and began to head towards the kitchen. “What could have possibly happened that she has a permanent stick up her bottom now?”

Matilda grinned, as she reached in the top shelf by the kitchen door for a bowl and other utensils. “That’s marriage for you. Once you debut in society, your life is over.”

Sarina wrinkled her nose as she unwrapped dough to help knead into cookies. 

“And if one does not want to get married and conform to the expectations of society?” She archly asked, pointing her nose in the air in mockery.

Matilda’s boisterous laugh filled the kitchen while the other servants only smiled to themselves. “A pretty young thing like you, you’ll be married in no time miss.”

Sarina made a face as she smacked the dough. “Then I won’t ever debut. I’ll just live on my own, have my own adventures and bring you flowers from every corner of the world.”

Matilda’s normally stern face softened, and she lightly patted the young girl. “You are destined for greater things, my dear.”

Sarina laughed as Matilda smudged flour on her nose.

“Ahem!” The playful atmosphere immediately ground to a halt as the servants disappeared from the kitchen. Matilda wiped her hands on her apron and moved to leave as well but Sarina gripped her sleeve. 

Sarina glanced up to find her mother at the doorway, her gaze narrowing as she observed the disheveled tunic and trousers she had insisted on wearing lately. Her mother whipped out a fan and covered her face, but not before Sarina could see the pinch of her mouth pulled into disapproval.

“Sarina, I expect you changed into a proper gown and to meet me in the main room. I wish to speak with you on important matters.”

Before Sarina could reply, her mother glanced around again in disdain before disappearing down the hallway.

Sarina sighed at the same time Matilda lightly patted her on the back. “Let’s do as the madam asks, miss.”

Seeing her solemn expression, Matilda leaned into her. “When you mother was young, she used to roll around in the mud and chase the rooster. She wasn’t a morning person and wanted to get the little rascal for always waking her up so early in the morning.”

Sarina’s eyes widened before stifling her laughter. “I can’t imagine that! She’s so prim and proper!”

Matilda grinned as they reached Sarina’s room. “I’m telling you. The more stuck up they are, the wilder their childhood.”

Sarina’s eyes sparkled as she raised her arms and allowed the maids to dress her.

When she bound down the stairs, she turned the corner to head into the main room when she bumped into someone by the doorway.

“Oomph.”

“Are you alright?” Strong hands grasped her lightly by the shoulders to settle her back while she rubbed her nose. 

Sarina looked up in annoyance to find a familiar face peering into hers. Hazel eyes in a perfectly proportional face, strong jawline and casually brushed back chestnut hair. 

He was one of her childhood friends and he was one of the smartest, thoughtful people she has ever met and yet his standoffish attitude has kept people away. She’s defended him more times than she could count wherever she went. 

_You just have to smile a little, my good looking friend. You’d have all the girls at your feet._

Sighing at that though, she lightly pushed at his chest.

“Elio.” She greeted him with a nod, watching him still eyeing her with concern. 

She managed a small curtsy at him, as he nodded back at her. “And what is the reason for the honor of your presence today, good sir?” She lightly teased, already leaning forward to peek at the envelope he removed from his pocket.

His expression remained impartial as he opened the letter. Her eyes were drawn to his long smooth fingers shuffling the sheets open for her to see. “It seems your mother wishes us to discuss the banquet-“

His words were cut off as he was suddenly wrestled, a large muscular arm wrapped around his neck. Elio gripped the arm with annoyance.

“Arthur!” Sarina greeted the familiar tall figure that had loomed up behind him. 

Tall, broad and fair-haired older brother of the two, Arthur was the more popular of the duo. Women would flock to watch him train in the courtyard while Sarina kept Elio company by the corridors. Although Elio mostly read and didn’t concern himself with the day to day antics of his older brother, Sarina made sure the three of them would always make time for one another. It was the one thing her easily scandalized mother tolerated. Being an only child, she was allowed to play with the boys considering their parents were close friends with her own parents.

Arthur grinned back at Sarina as he moved to place his arms around both she and his brother.

“Little chicken. Your mother summoned us to discuss the banquet.” He announced, his booming voice echoing throughout the hallway.

Elio slipped out from under his grasp and straightened his clothing with a grimace. “I already mentioned that, dear brother. And I told you for the hundredth time not to manhandle Sarina.”

“I’m not made of glass, Elio.” Sarina laughingly shrugged off the concern as she picked up the envelope that Elio had dropped during the boisterous greeting.

“How about we skip the banquet this time and go have our own party?” She suggested in a low voice, eyeing both brothers with a twinkle in her eyes.

Arthur adjusted the sword at his hip and looked thoughtfully at Elio. “Well, baby brother? I wouldn’t mind not having to dress up. And Ned’s tavern will have just as much food and booze as any party.”

“And give up the opportunity to hear news about the Capital? I think not. We’re going.”

Sarina and Arthur both made a face as Elio led the way to the main room.


	2. Swords and Schemes

**Chapter 2 Swords and Schemes**

Sarina schooled her face into a more formal expression as she curtsied in front of her mother. Elio and Arthur bowed to her as well.

“Sit, sit please.” Eleanor waved a hand at a nearby maid. “Where are the refreshments?”

“Right away miss.” The maid hurriedly ran out the doorway as Eleanor raised her eyes heavenward and fanned her face in impatience.

She turned to the young men in the room with a doting smile. “You’ve both grown up so well. It’s a miracle that my daughter has managed to grow up so uncouth. If I weren’t so busy with the household, I would have tried to find better tutors for her to correct her behavior.”

Sarina rolled her eyes as she sat beside her mother. Arthur caught her expression and flashed her a wry smile before nodding seriously at her mother. Elio clasped his hands in his lap and leaned forward, seemingly enduring the usual pointless conversation.

Sarina could see the small tick in the corner of his full mouth and she fought not to grin before tuning back into the conversation her mother started.

“Mother, as much as Arthur and Elio enjoy these chats, I was under the impression you had some important matter to discuss.”

“Oh yes, yes. I’m sure your mother received similar news but I wish to discuss this at once with all of you.” Eleanor closed her fan and indicated towards a similar letter like Elio’s on the table between them.

“It’s the banquet. There is news that the king will be visiting after the royal hunt.”

Sarina resisted the urge to groan, recognizing the twinkle in her mother’s usually stern face.

Eleanor leaned forward, tapping the letter with her fan. “A source tells me he intends to recruit more soldiers, court attendants and…” With a dramatic pause, finally sparing Sarina a glance. “more importantly he means to announce he will be finally be seeking a queen!”

“Look at that! A chance to get into court, hey brother?” Arthur nudged Elio by the shoulder.

Sarina forced a smile on her face while Arthur perked up at the thought of being recruited as a soldier. Elio looked thoughtful, most likely considering his options for entering court. 

“You’re not implying he’s-he’s seeking a queen at the banquet, mother. This is the countryside. There are plenty of women in the Capital!” Sarina scoffed. “If not the capital, he had plenty of options with the neighboring countries. Why here?”

“Why not here?” Eleanor pointed at the letter. “We may be a ways from the Capital but we have the best crops, the strongest merchant relationships and your father, God bless his soul, has not been forgotten by the King. How can you forget he pledged his life, his family in loyalty to the kingdom?”

Sarina fought a grimace. “Father was a close advisor to the King, yes, but that was then. Why now?”

“Maybe they have an oath your father never discussed with you.” Elio finally spoke up, still thoughtfully glancing at the letter.

“Why not use the banquet to inquire?” Arthur asked with a shrug, already leaning forward to take the drinks and snacks the servants provided.

Eleanor smiled in satisfaction while Sarina glared at him. “Ask the king? We would barely get near him, let alone entertain an audience with his highness.”

“Let your mother worry about that. I want you to focus on preparing for the banquet and be on your best behavior.”

Sarina sighed, resigned to the fact that once her mother was set on something, nothing would stop her.

\-----

The day of the banquet finally arrived and Sarina hopped down the stairs, one hand holding her skirts as she skipped every other step.

“My lady! Watch your actions or you will be whipped by your mother’s sharp tongue again!” Matilda shouted from the top of the stairs.

Sarina stopped at the bottom and grinned up at her. “Nonsense, Matty! She’s too excited for the King to arrive that nothing could possibly reduce her to her usual nagging self!”

Despite Matilda’s protests, Sarina opened the front door and found the boys waiting for her in the courtyard.

She raised an eyebrow at Arthur wearing a formal tunic and trousers while Elio was dressed in similar clothing in a different shade. She snuck up to them while they were glancing at the carriage.

“Ahem, ahem!” She yelled, pulling on Arthur’s swordbelt and grabbing Elio by the arm at the same time.

Arthur whistled as Sarina stepped back and made an exaggerated bow with a flourish to her hand while Elio faintly smiled. 

“Gentlemen, let us make memories we shall never forget!”

Arthur grinned while Elio held out his hand to offer her assistance into the carriage.

“My lady, this night is yours.”

Sarina grabbed both outstretched hands and entered the carriage. 

“How long did it take to wear this monstrosity?” Arthur noted with a grin, helping her push the rest of her gown into the carriage.

Sarina let out an unladylike snort, much to the amusement of the two. “This current contraption is apparently the current trends of Paris. Mother would not let me eat anything all day in order to fit into this useless thing.” She grumbled, staring out the window.

On cue, Elio produced an apple, the bright and round fruit hovering before her nose.

Sarina leaned over and pressed a kiss to his cheek before snatching the apple. “What would I ever do without Eli?”

Elio sighed as he folded his arms. 

Arthur leaned forward, his face expectant as he stared at his brother and Sarina. “What’s the plan tonight?”

Elio tapped his lips while Sarina devoured another apple he passed to her once she had finished the first one.

“Let us seek out the King.”

Sarina and Arthur both made a face but continued to look expectantly at him.

“I have a feeling tonight will be very interesting.”


	3. Unexpected Guests

Sarina peered through the crowd, a drink in her hand, while she stood with Elio in the corner of the hall. She could see Arthur already greeting his training friends a few paces away and she grabbed Elio’s arm in excitement.

“Eli! There’s a commotion by the main entrance. Why don’t we go check-“

“Excuse me, lady Sarina.”

Sarina managed a small polite smile as another local merchant’s son interrupted her conversation with Elio.

“My lady, you are looking quite lovely tonight. May I have an honor of a dance?” 

Elio glanced at Sarina, who silently pleaded with him. The corner of his mouth turned up in amusement but quickly schooled his face into a serious expression when she not so subtly stamped her foot on his.

Elio cleared his throat as he placed his hand over Sarina’s, who was still holding on his arm. “The lady is spoken for. For the rest of the night.” 

Sarina’s eyes widened in surprise while the young man turned bright red with embarrassment. “My apologies. I should have inquired before I made such assumptions.” He hastily bowed before disappearing into the crowd.

Sarina sighed in relief and made a move to release her hand, only to be surprised again when Elio didn’t let go. She looked up at him, and he leaned closer, using his other hand to hold her chin.

“He’s gone, Eli. What are you doing?” She mumbled, suddenly finding herself lost in his eyes.

_It must be the drink. Yes, I’ve had too many to drink._

She convinced herself, as Elio let go with a small smile still lingering on his lips.

“I wanted to make sure no one else would make assumptions that you belonged to anyone else.” He murmured, taking the drink in her hand and gulping it down. 

She felt a strange twinge in her chest as she gaped at him.

He gulped down the rest of the cup and placed it on a serving girl’s tray as she walked by.

“Besides, if I’m to survive this night without losing my foot permanently from your brute strength, I need to do something about the ambitious young men in the room. This was the seventh time.” He added.

The additional comment snapped her out of her thoughts, and she slapped him on the arm. “You are lucky my brute strength has saved you many a times. Remember the cow incident? He would have kicked you if it were not for me!” She narrowed her eyes at him as he flashed a small smile at her and placed his arm around her waist. 

“It seems the king has arrived. Shall we play a bit of reconnaissance?” 

She grinned and maneuvered throughout the crowd, Elio letting go of her waist to hold her hand instead as they slipped between columns to avoid more pointless conversations and her mother.

She could hear a hush over the crowd as she peered at the entrance, seeing a procession of soldiers and servants enter.

“Brother, you will not believe what I have heard!” Arthur appeared beside Sarina, his golden tanned face flushed with excitement. He placed an arm around both Elio and Sarina, who laughingly pushed him away, wrinkling her nose from the strong alcohol on his breath.

“Arthur, gossip does not make a reliable source of news.” Sarina wryly responded. “What could your training friends possibly know that Elio and I wouldn’t already know?” She pointedly asked, standing on tip toe to adjust his wildly tousled hair.

Arthur automatically bent his head for her as he nudged his brother. “The King plans to go to war and the reason he particularly stopped here after the hunt is to recruit strategists and soldiers.”

After Sarina was done, Arthur glanced gratefully at her. She patted his arm, in a fond brotherly manner as she hooked her arms with both brothers.

Elio watched the procession of servants through the entrance his face thoughtful at Arthur’s words. “So, it’s true there will be war. I suspect the King means to either wed or invade France.” He murmured.

Sarina grinned. “Mother will be disappointed to hear that. She would much rather have an English queen on the throne.” 

There was a commotion at the entrance and Sarina glimpsed the king walk inside, escorting his mother. She noted the soft, light brown hair, the piercing light green eyes and the proud stance. His mother, the dowager Queen, was breathtakingly regal, her snow-white hair against still smooth skin, her stance as regal and proud as her son’s.

They reached the end of the grand hallway, the crowd in a hush, as the dowager Queen was seated, the King releasing her hand, and taking a seat beside her.

“His majesty King Edward and dowager Queen Judith.”

The king raised a hand as the crowd respectfully bowed. When Sarina stood back up, she watched as the dowager Queen lightly touched his hand and the King nodded towards a nearby servant.

“My mother and I thank you for your hospitality, as we have completed our yearly hunt. Please enjoy yourselves.”

The meats from the hunt emerged from the entrance, prepared for the guests who were in awe at the selection.

Elio stopped his brother from moving towards the food and nodded in the king’s direction.

“Let us introduce ourselves first, brother.”

Arthur sheepishly rubbed his neck. “Yes, of course.”

She glanced at Elio, who was already straightening his shirt. She moved to adjust the collar. “I hear he is fond of chess. He learned from his mother, in fact.” 

Elio managed a small smile. “I would not presume he would wish to play at such an extravagant party.”

Sarina shrugged. “After a week-long hunt, I would crave more mental stimulation if I were him.”

She noticed Arthur looking regretfully at the food and Sarina nodded towards the table. “I will gather you some food while you meet with the King.” She reassured him. 

“You are an angel!” Arthur brought her hands to his lips, kissing them enthusiastically before she laughingly waved both brothers away.

She was intent on setting aside some food for the boys when she noticed a hooded figure by the entrance. She was going to turn away when she caught a glimpse of the face before the figure moved on.

Dropping the plate, she had picked up, Sarina walked casually towards the figure, nodding and smiling at guests along the way.

When she was nearly close enough to approach the figure, she felt a hand on her arm. She turned around in annoyance to find yet another young man with a hopeful look in their face.

“Lady Sarina, I would be honored if you would-“

“Your hand, sir.” She sternly cut him off, shaking her arm free. “I respectfully decline your invitation. I have a prior engagement.”

The young man flushed with embarrassment and she used the moment to quickly curtsy before walking away. She looked around to find the hooded figure was already walking towards the nearest exit.

She picked up her pace and stealthily followed her all the way to the garden. She picked up her skirts as she finally caught up the figure who had stopped to glance up at the fountain. The moon shone brightly, its light bouncing on every drop of water. 

“Excuse me.” Sarina called out.

The hooded figure froze.

Sarina took another step closer. “I don’t mean any harm. I was just curious why you were at the party?”

The figure continued to stay in their spot as Sarina stopped a few feet away and glanced around before speaking.

“You probably did not expect the King to be here, did you…princess?” Sarina softly added, taking another step closer. “I do not quite know why you are so far from home, but you should not be here. There are those who will do you harm.”

The figure did not reply as Sarina reached her side. The hood slipped down, revealing long golden hair and delicate features. She looked pleadingly at Sarina.

“Please, help me.” Her voice was a soft and beautiful tone, with a hint of the French accent.


	4. Confessions

Sarina glanced sympathetically at the princess. “Princess Léa, you do not wish to marry King Edward?” She asked with a raised eyebrow, as she moved to stand beside her and threw a coin into the fountain.

The princess shook her head, her silken hair shifting like clouds around her. “I do not wish to marry anyone at all, if I had a choice.” She firmly replied, her musical voice tinted with worry. “And why are you being so formal Sarina? We are friends, are we not?”

Sarina sighed and sat down on the ledge. “Why are you so far away from home, Léa? You know your father can use this as an excuse to wage war on us?”

Léa sat down beside her and put her head on Sarina’s shoulder. “He doesn’t even care if I’ve gone missing.” She sniffed.

Sarina reached over and patted her head. She had met Léa when her father had taken her to visit Paris as a child. Sarina remembered the small girl who had run away from home and was lost in the marketplace. Sarina had convinced her dad to spend the day together and ever since, they would send letters and often visited through the ferry between their countries.

Their small town was so close to the port that Léa must have snuck onto a ferry again. Although France and England were amicable, there was always a constant competition to assert over one another. 

“King Edward would complement you. He is serious and grounded. You have brains and beauty. What man can resist that combination?” Sarina lightly teased.

Léa wrinkled her nose. “How can you approve of this all when you will not marry either!”

Sarina grinned and placed an arm around her for a quick affectionate hug. “You know me too well. I can’t possibly give you advice that goes against my own morals and values.” She glanced at the open doorway back to the party to make sure no one had come looking for her.

Léa had told her that her father would marry her off to the King to avoid war a long time ago. As children, they thought it was like a fairy tale but now as adults, it was a grim reality.

She leaned close to her dear friend, who was as close as a sister she could ever have.

“Well, I just want to adventure and see the world for myself. You’re welcome to join me, but Arthur would probably end up in the Capital as a Royal guard sooner or later.” She added. 

Sarina had introduced Léa the first time she visited her home and the four have been inseparable since. Sarina was surprised Léa had fallen for Arthur. He was handsome and good natured, sure, but she always thought Elio was the more attractive brother. He was more thoughtful and had a wicked side to him that not very many people knew.

Léa blushed as she bumped her shoulder into Sarina. “I give up on that infuriating…boy! He has nothing on his mind but swords and axe swinging.” She grumbled.

Sarina openly laughed. “Would you rather he start directing his thoughts on all of the ladies who attend his training?” She stood up and brushed at her clothes, nearly avoiding Léa from jokingly pushing her into the fountain. “Although I’ve seen some arduous male fans among his training team.”

“You know what I mean!” She complained, standing up as well and putting her hood back on.

Sarina adjusted the hood and hugged her friend. “Don’t worry, my friend. I will play cupid for you. Just give it some time.”

Léa finally broke into a smile, the worry in her face gone for the time being. “I doubt he would ever look at me but thank you for always being my friend.”

Sarina pulled at the small braid in Léa’s hair in annoyance. “You are too good for him. I don’t know what you see in that big oaf.”

Léa laughed softly but was cut short when she looked over Sarina’s shoulder, her eyes widening.

“What do we have here?! Léa, you came to the party?” Arthur greeted her, plates piled high with food in each hand. “Have you eaten? Would you like some?”

Elio appeared beside him and bowed towards Léa. “Princess, I trust you are well?”

Léa nodded with a small smile, still stealing glances towards Arthur, who had set down his plates by the fountain.

Sarina jabbed Elio in the ribs and he winced as he turned to her.

“I should head back and make sure mother does not say anything foolish before the king. Elio, come with me since you’ve already met him.” 

Léa looked pleadingly at her as Sarina grabbed Elio’s arm.

“Sarina, we can’t just leave the princess here-“ She gave him a look and he sighed as he glanced at the two.

“Arthur, take Léa back safely to home after.”

Arthur just waved over his shoulder as he offered a plate to Léa, who was already waving her hands, her face flushed in embarrassment.

Sarina grinned mischievously as she hurried back with Elio.

“You are the worst matchmaker ever.” He muttered, steering her down the hallway back to the banquet.

“Léa needs a handsome distraction right now. Let her have Arthur for company for a few hours.” She retorted with a careless wave of her hand.

Elio frowned as he stopped in the hallway. “Is she not feeling well? Should we get her a doctor?”

Sarina rolled her eyes. “For an aspiring strategist, you are pretty clueless Eli.” She teased, leaning against the wall to peek through the window, hoping she could see if Léa had made any progress. Disappointed that she couldn’t see anything in the darkness, she turned back around to realize that Elio was still frowning, his arms crossed.

“How can she consider my brother a better suitor than the King?”

Sarina punched him lightly in the shoulder with a laugh. “What a loving brother you are! More loyal to the King than to your own flesh and blood?” She gripped his arms, her eyes widening in shock. “Or have you fallen in love with the King as well?”

Elio broke free from her grip and ruffled her hair as she laughed.

“Just you wait and see who you marry.” He teased back, a glint in his eyes as he moved to tickle her. 

“No way! I’m never marrying!” She laughed, trying to push his hands away but he was too quick.

“With your luck, I wouldn’t be surprised if the King decides to marry you. Your mother has the determination to make that happen.” He gloated, still trying to tickle her.

She jumped out of the way and began to run down the hallway. He chased after her, his mouth upturned into a mischievous grin.

“If I must, then I’d rather marry you then!” She teased, glancing behind her only to find herself suddenly caught and pushed towards the wall. 

Her eyes widened as he held her arms and leaned over her. His face was so close to hers and she felt her breath quicken as he leaned even closer. He was so close she could smell the sweet wine he had taken from her on his lips.

“Sarina.” He quietly commanded, forcing her to glance up at him.

She looked nervously into his eyes. “Eli, this isn’t funny. Let go of me.”

Elio’s eyes were unreadable as he gazed back at her.

“Is that the only way?” He asked.

She looked at him in confusion.

He let go of her arms and suddenly leaned his head on her shoulder, surprising her even more. 

“Is that the only way for you to consider marrying me?” 


	5. Affections

Elio glanced back up to find Sarina unexpectedly quiet. Her mouth was wide open while her lightly tanned face was flushed. He tucked a stray hair behind her ear, her eyes widening even more as she glanced back at him.

He took a step back and grinned. “See? Sweet nothings can topple any foolhardy maiden.” He teased, lightly flicking her nose before walking ahead. He produced an apple from his pocket and took a bite, counting to three before he heard muttering behind him.

“You scared me there for a moment, Eli!” Sarina yelled, catching up to him and grabbing the apple before he could take another bite. 

He raised the apple above her and smirked. “Oh? It looked to me you would actually consider my proposal though?” He kept teasing, enjoying the kaleidoscope of expressions on her face as she jumped to grab the apple with no success.

“I admit, the idea of marriage would probably be not as terrible if it were with someone like you.” She mumbled, suddenly jumping back and clasping her hands shyly before her.

The apple dropped from his hands as he considered her words, warily eyeing her unusually meek expression. 

She peered at him, her rosy cheeks still flushed. 

His heart suddenly beat faster and he moved to pick up the fallen apple to buy himself some time. “I don’t know what to say.” He mumbled.

Sarina bent down beside him, her eyes level with him as he glanced back at her. She cocked her head to the side with a small amused smile. 

“I think we would be the same in marriage as we are now in friendship.” She mused. “You would continue to pursue knowledge in that zealous way you always do, consuming all those books. And I would join in you in your thirst for knowledge while I adventure wherever you are. Easy enough to picture, don’t you think, Eli?”

Elio took her hands to help her back up with him and he found himself re-assessing their friendship. He had known Sarina since childhood. She was as fiery and brilliant as he was content to stay behind the scenes. She complemented his brother well and many times he wondered if they would eventually develop feelings for each other. He could never ponder too long on that thought without feeling his chest tighten so he left it alone.

He and Sarina couldn’t be any more opposite and yet he enjoyed her company when he usually disregarded everyone else’s.

Seeing his silent figure, Sarina reached over and repeated his actions, laying her head on his shoulder.

“I don’t care for marriage, Eli. You know that. But I do care for you and I would never want us to separate, if I can help it.” She mumbled.

Elio smiled despite himself and placed his arms around her.

“I wholeheartedly agree. Where would I be without you?”

Sarina looked up and smiled in relief. “You will stay by my side forever? And ever?” She lightly teased. “Even when you’re married to a noblewoman with nine children, you will still make time for me?”

“Nine children may be a stretch but there will always be time prioritized for you.”

Sarina jumped into his arms again, throwing him a quick hug before pulling at his hand. “Now let’s get you better acquainted with the king.”

\----

Arthur sat on the grass, his back against the fountain with a sigh, satisfied at the food he had just finished eating. Léa pulled nervously at the hem of her gown as she watched him look up at the night sky, lost in thought.

“How is your training?” She forced herself to break the silence.

Arthur glanced over and grinned. “It’s great! I’ve been training with the others on quite complicated battle stances. I hope to showcase them during the recruitment process.”

Léa nodded absently as he continued, unable to pull away at the sight of his strong angular features outlined against the moonlight. Her fingers itched to touch the stray hair that had fallen into his face.

“Will you not seek out the King tonight?” He asked, breaking her silent observation.

She was startled to find her hand was already reaching out and she hastily pulled back and shook her head.

“He does not know I am here. I only wished to speak with Sarina and was hoping to convince her to run away with me. Maybe on one of those adventures she always mentions.” She half-jokingly replied.

Arthur looked sympathetic as he reached over and patted her shoulder. She could feel his rough hand through the thin material of her dress, and she fought not to shiver in delight at his touch.

“Your father is set on avoiding war. Your marriage to the King would save lives.” He mused. “But the price for your happiness is quite steep.”

Léa felt a lump in her throat, fighting hopelessly against her admiration for him. Sarina had always joked that Arthur was more brawn but they both knew he was just as capable of thinking strategically. She knew Elio, although slighter than Arthur, could still hold a sword perfectly fine if required. The brothers were quite close, after all.

“If I marry the King, then you would not have the opportunity to prove yourself in war.” She softly returned.

Arthur brushed back his hair and leaned back against the fountain, a thoughtful look on his face. “Wars steal happiness from everyone. It is not a place to prove yourself. It is only a means to survival.” He quietly replied. “I only wish to serve my country and be strong enough to protect.”

“My apologies! I did not mean to offend you.” Her eyes watered, realizing belatedly that his own father had lost his life in the last war, as had Sarina’s father.

Arthur waved off her apologies with a small smile on his face. He stood up with a quick brush of his hands on his trousers before he offered his hand out to her. 

“I know, princess. You could never offend me.” 

He pulled her gently up and she nearly tripped at his warm voice. 

“Careful.” He murmured, steadying her with his arm around her.

She felt her face flush as she hastily pushed away.

“Thank you, Arthur. I appreciate you keeping me company tonight.”

Arthur nodded, glancing towards the gardens. “It is my pleasure. Now, let’s see about getting you home.”

“But I still need to speak with Sarina.” Léa protested.

Arthur crossed his arms and glanced back at her. “It’s quite late. How about I take Sarina to you tomorrow?”

Léa recognized the determined expression on his face but stood her ground. “And if I don’t wish to go back at all?” She challenged.

Arthur raised an eyebrow. “Have you decided to serve yourself on a platter to our King then?”

She flushed but her mouth tightened into a stubborn line. “Can I stay with Sarina tonight? Take me to her house. She would not mind.”

Arthur pinched the bridge of his nose with a sigh. “Princess, you know that is not an option. Your father would wage war on us if you are not back tonight.”

Léa opened her mouth to argue but she caught a shadow suddenly move nearby. Arthur caught the movement and next thing she knew, he had held her close to him while they crouched behind the nearby bushes.

“Who is it? She whispered, as Arthur peered through the bushes.

“It may be one of the King’s soldiers.” He continued to hold her as he tried to make out the figure slowly closing the distance towards where they were hiding.

Léa closed her eyes in fear. She had taken a great risk to visit, not realizing the King was visiting. She inwardly cursed herself for her foolishness. She suddenly felt lips lightly brush her forehead.

“Don’t worry. I will protect you, princess.”

Her eyes flew open at the gesture and stared at Arthur, stunned at what he had just done. 


	6. Garden of Intrigue

Arthur narrowed his eyes while he continued to hold Léa close to him. “We will wait until they leave, princess.” He murmured, his breath moving the fine hairs on top of her head as he peered through the bushes.

He could feel the princess lightly push him on his chest. “I cannot breathe Arthur.”

He pulled back a bit and glanced down at her with an apologetic grin while she flushed and darted her gaze away. 

He watched the figure stop at the fountain for another moment before turning on his heels.

“I think we should be okay.” He announced, helping her stand back up.

She wiped her leg free from the stray leaves and dirt but let out a muffled squeak when Arthur quickly pushed her hood down her face and stood in front of her.

“The party is over there, sir.” Arthur called out, his keen eyes spotting the same figure had circled back around the garden and had attempted to catch them by surprise.

The figure was also in a hooded cloak but pushed back the hood. “I could say the same for you, young man.”

Arthur’s eyes widened in shock and awe, realizing it was the commander of the King’s troops, Mads Mikkelsen. “Sir!” He saluted, immediately bowing.

The commander smiled to himself, noting that the young man was still protectively standing in front of the young lady.

“And who might you be, young man? I am familiar with all of my soldiers and yet I do not recall we have ever met. Surely I would remember someone of your potential.” Commander Mikkelsen commented, noting the strong and proud stance of the young man and the sword tied at his belt.

Arthur stood up from his bow. “My apologies, sir. I did not mean any disrespect. I was simply getting some air with my cousin.” He answered, hoping Léa’s identity was still safely hidden away with her hood. “My name is Arthur, from House Pendragon.”

The commander raised an eyebrow, assessing the young man in a different light. “Yes, Pendragon. I knew your father. He was one of greatest warriors of our time.”

Arthur rubbed the back of his neck with a small smile, nodding and accepting the commander’s comments. “Thank you, commander. I hope to follow in his footsteps.”

Commander Mikkelsen watched the young man for another moment before giving a curt nod. “I look forward to it, Arthur Pendragon.”

He glanced briefly at the woman beside Arthur. “I will not keep you from enjoying the rest of your night. Good evening to you both.”

Arthur bowed again while Léa managed a small curtsy.

As the commander left the two, he moved further out to the outskirts of the garden and leaned against a nearby tree. He heard no footsteps, but the back of his neck prickled. He did not glance up at the tree, but he knew she had arrived.

“What news of the impending war?” He asked towards the figure in the tree.

There was a rustle of leaves before a slight figure dressed in black jumped neatly down to kneel before him. He eyed a ponytail severely pulled back, the masked face, save for the eyes and patiently waited. The figure stood up and produced a small slip of paper, offering the commander with their face lowered in respect.

Commander Mikelsen ignored the paper and tipped the figure’s chin up with a finger. Dark eyes slightly widened in surprise but gazed back at him.

He didn’t remove his hand from her face but took the paper from her still outstretched hand.

“Were you successful?” He murmured, continuing to hold her gaze.

The figure hesitated for a moment before stepping away from him and nodded in response.

He returned the nod in approval, reviewing the contents of the paper. 

“You have never failed me.” He added. “The day you do-“

“Is the day I no longer live to serve you.” She softly finished, taking the paper and lighting it on fire with a quick move of her hands.

The commander surveyed the garden in amusement. “You are not bound to me. You may leave anytime. Although I have many soldiers who fight for the kingdom, I would admit I would find it difficult to replace a soldier of your caliber who can fight even in darkness.” 

The figure shook her head once, her ponytail bouncing in stubbornness. “I will always serve you, master.” She kneeled respectfully, glancing up at him before melting back into the shadows.

The commander clasped his hands behind him, watching the young man and the hooded young lady leaving the garden before he made his way back towards the main hall.


	7. War Games

Sarina glanced worriedly at the dowager Queen and her mother speaking to each other at the end of the room but tuned back in when Elio subtly nudged her.

She smiled warmly and glanced at the King, who was considering the move that Elio had just made on the chess board.

“He is quite difficult to beat, your highness. But I believe his unblemished record will be no more after today’s match.” She teased, as the King reached over and made a counter move.

Elio fought a grimace as he looked closely at the board.

King Edward returned the smile and gazed back at Sarina, his light green eyes twinkling in amusement. “You honor me with your encouragement, my lady.” He saw Elio make another quick counter move in the corner of his eye. “But this young man may remain undefeated.” He mused, waving away a servant who offered to fill his empty wine goblet.

Sarina nudged Elio with pride, mirroring his gesture earlier.

“Elio is the best of us in our small town, my lord.” She agreed, taking a sip of her drink. “His potential would be limitless should he decide to move to the Capital.

Edward glanced warmly at her, accepting his defeat in good nature as Elio nodded respectfully. “Indeed, you are both very bright.” He waited for the servants to clear the board, replacing with fruit and refreshments on the table instead.

Edward sat back in his chair and observed the two. “Your families are quite close.” He mused, noting how Elio stopped Sarina from drinking more wine, replacing the cup she had halfway to her mouth with a glass of water instead.

Sarina stamped her foot over Elio’s under the table while she smiled innocently at the King.

“Absolutely, your highness. Our fathers were friends and we grew up together.” 

Edward nodded. “I admire your friendship. It is important to keep those you trust close to you.”

Suddenly the Commander appeared by Edward’s side, whispering in his ear.

Elio and Sarina both nodded respectfully to the Commander.

Edward looked thoughtful but he made a gesture to dismiss the Commander.

“Is anything the matter?” Elio asked, noting the slight frown to the King’s expression.

“His highness should retire for the evening. There is much to discuss.” The Commander answered, eyeing the two.

“I look forward to the next game, Elio.” Edward nodded towards him and turned his gaze to Sarina, who curtsied.

“If there is anything we can do to be of assistance, please do let us know.” Sarina added, standing up with Elio and bowing to Edward.

Edward looked grateful as he waved them away.

Sarina continued to glance at the Commander as she held Elio’s arm and walked towards her mother to collect her for the evening.

“I don’t suppose Arthur was able to speak with the Commander tonight?” She wondered aloud.

Elio glanced sideways as well and shook his head, a thoughtful look on his face. “The spring recruitment is in a month’s time. Arthur would be able to showcase his talent.” 

Sarina nodded, reaching her mother’s side as she curtsied before the Dowager.

“Your majesty, I hope you have a good evening.” 

The Dowager warmly smiled, her serene expression reflected in similar green eyes of her son. “It has been a pleasure, my dear.”

Sarina’s mother mirrored the curtsy. “Good evening, Dowager. I hope we can continue our conversation a later time.”

\-----

Moments later, as they headed home in the carriage, Sarina leaned out the window, watching the sway of the trees and the twinkle of stars shining softly between the leaves. Undecided about whether they would still go to the tavern, she convinced her mother to take the carriage with Elio’s mother.

“Careful, you don’t fall out of the carriage again.” Elio teased, sitting across from her and watching her look out the window.

Sarina wrinkled her nose. “I didn’t see Arthur and Léa. I don’t suppose he already took her home?” She wondered, sitting back in her seat to glance at him.

Elio shrugged, running a hand through his hair. She noted the unbuttoned collar and the shadows under his eyes.

“What is it?” She asked, suddenly feeling anxious. 

She had told King Edward that they were close but he had no idea how close. The three of them could always tell when one was not quite themselves at a glance.

Elio closed his eyes and leaned back into his seat. “There’s been whispers of war.” He muttered.

Sarina pursed her lips. “Nothing new. There has always been talk of an impending war.”

Elio was silent, his eyes still closed.

Sarina narrowed her eyes at him and moved to sit beside him instead. “What is it?” She repeated, tugging at his sleeve. 

Elio hesitated another moment before he opened his eyes and turned to face her. He looked into those eyes he knew so well. Even though the carriage was dark, he knew they were hazel, with flecks of gold. 

“I have heard movement as early as end of this week.” He finally revealed.


End file.
